Quistis "Whip Kink" Trepe
Quistis Trepe, ex-instructor (most certainly NOT a dominatrix, Seifer), member of SeeD, a little insecure, wears a lot of orange, has a fanclub. Rufflesmun actually summed up Quistis pretty well once upon a time with these immortal words: (ooc: Pfft. Easy. Quistis Trepe — sessi ex-instructor. Kicks arse. The end.) ''Sounds about right, really. The "real" wiki describes her as a child prodigy, who is a somewhat lenient instructor, stoic and somewhat reserved. Her FFTumblr counterpart is somewhat the same, although a little more playful and teasing at times to those she considers her friends- and gets worked up rather a lot due to the actions of her, once again, "friends" (read: Seifer Almasy) and associates. and all things that pertain to "kinkiness", whips in an overtly sexualised manner or anything that seems like it would be ooc for Quistis has most probably been added by Seifer. Who will be whipped by Quistis Trepe because he is a naughty boy. Who will be murdered by Quistis because he's an idiot who doesn't know when to stop 8| Relationships QuistisxHer whip OTP SEIFER, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, WE HAVE DISCUSSED THIS SO MANY TIMES- THERE IS NOTHING SEXUAL ABOUT MY WEAPON Rumors of Quistis x Seifer and Quistis x Sabin also abound, but further information regarding these matters are classified. (RUFUS, WHAT THE HELL- QUISTIS X SEIFER WHAT ON ''EARTH WOULD MAKE YOU THINK THAT, WE HAVE DISCUSSED THIS AND I JUST- CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT. AND ALSO SABIN- WHAT GOES THROUGH YOUR MIND- SLGJSDFJSGH/////SGKJSDKLJSDFSJ) I said. All rumors and completely unfounded.-- Ruffles I'm pretty sure Quistis and Sabin isn't unfounded. Js. Js. /random fourth troll (aka Paine) --Quistis *has no known romantic relationships with Seifer, Sabin, her whip, or otherwise. :I She better not be in a relationship with anyone but us! We love her. Nobody loves her like we do. -The Trepies. Final Fantasy Tumblr The Quistis played here is depicted as the ex-instructor after the events of Final Fantasy VIII and as a result, a little less stoic than the one shown in game. (Also because mun can't quite get a completely srs character down pat in an environment such as FFT :|). She enjoys reading, studying, playing cards and spending time getting to know her new friends, since she never really had any before. Headcanon for Quis is actually pretty extensive in mun's head, but I'm not too sure how to put it all down. She doesn't remember her parents at all, and has only vague memories of her life with Matron at the orphanage. At the age of about 7, she was adopted by a family in Dollet and lived there for a few years. My head has given Quistis a rather angsty backstory, in which she was sexually abused by the father (... Don't ask. I really don't know- it just fits in my head) and ended up trying to run away from home. She became a slight bossy problem child, at which point the family gave her up to Garden- this is around age 10- and she went there, FFVIII canon, yadda yadda yadda etc etc etc blah blah blah. I see her as the type of person who, because of this experience, never really knew how to make proper friends with anyone and became close with Dr. Kadowaki because of some kind of Garden therapy sessions/something similar, and Xu because they were both in the same class and intelligent and worked together, or something like that, idk. So um yeah- Quis didn't have many friends but grew up and became a SeeD and learnt how to use the whip and all that jazz- blah blah blah- after the events of FFVIII she somehow magically found her way to Tumblrtown, but still makes regular visits back to Garden, where she is currently trying to work for her instructorship back, although recent conversations with her newfound friend Arc and her old friend Seifer have convinced her that maybe she's a little young to resign herself to being a teacher for the rest of her days, and maybe she should go out in the world and do something else with her life. She's not really too sure what to do, though. Category:Characters